Calidez
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: Le gustaban muchas cosas de Asriel, pero su calidez era la mas apreciada de todas.


**Notas: undertale no me pertenece, todo es obra de su respectivo autor.**

 **Aclaraciones: Chara aquí es mujer y no es reader ni nada similar. Chasriel en su más pura expresión n/n.**

 **Su calidez**

Realmente ella no sabía desde cuándo o el porqué de aquello (o fingía no saber nada al respecto) pero….odiaba a la humanidad. Simplemente no podía perdonarla…por sus miles de pecados cometidos y que seguirían cometiendo.

Ella también lo hacía, pero aun así no los soportaba. Nadie sabía el porqué había subido al monte Ebot en primer lugar y quizás, por algún tiempo mas era mejor así.

Los…monstruos que habían conocido allí, eran demasiado amables como para inmiscuirlos en sus retorcidos planes aun sin preparar o compartir.

Además, aun no estaba del todo segura si es que de verdad los llevaría a cabo. No con todo lo que inesperadamente había conocido desde que llego a Underground.

Allí…todos eran tan amables y dulces, que a veces se preguntaba si no era más que solo un sueño o un engaño. Según había oído antes de ellos, debían ser seres aterradores y crueles, entre otras cosas que no resultaron ser más que una mentira de la humanidad.

Esa última parte…no le sorprendió en lo absoluto. Los humanos, normalmente, solían temer y repudiar a lo diferente y lo que no entendía. Incluso con su misma especie actuaban así, porque no iban a ser capaces de hacer eso con los monstruos?

Eso eran ellos.

Diferentes e incomprendidos.

Si tuviera que analizarlo complejamente, podía hasta sentir que en ellos, había más humanidad y corazón que en los humanos mismos, lo cual resulto sumamente irónico.

Pero con el pasar del tiempo…solo termino por acostumbrarse a ello. Aunque su odio seguía vigente, sin cambio alguno, admitía que….de verdad pudo conocer la felicidad por cosas tan simples que jamás antes pudo apreciar.

Toriel era la madre ideal, había sido muy atenta y buena consejera. Le había enseñado todo lo que sabía de una manera divertida y dulce. Le preparaba los mejores postres del mundo y era reconfortante a cada segundo. Asgore era algo tonto, pero agradable. Era muy amable también, además de siempre estarle cumpliendo sus pequeños gustos como lo eran el chocolate. Podría considerarse un gran padre y gobernante.

Ambos habían logrado que formara parte de algo que nunca había conocido antes…una familia. Un hogar.

Todos en Underground la habían hecho sentir así en poco tiempo.

Pero entre todos ellos, había uno más que había robado por completo su atención, y sin darse cuenta…también su corazón. El hijo de sus nuevos padres…quien la había encontrado….

_Chara! Despierta! Vamos a ver las flores como me lo habías pedido!-escucho una voz tras la puerta. Infantil, tímida y dulce, simplemente inconfundible. Sonrió un poco fingiendo aun dormir mientras se desprendía de sus pensamientos para fijar su atención en el.

Asriel.

No tardo mucho en escuchar la puerta abrirse con cuidado, seguido de un quejido de molestia por parte de su "hermano" al verla aun en la cama.

_Chara! Es algo tarde para seguir durmiendo! Tú me dijiste que nos levantaríamos temprano…-chillo haciendo algo similar a un puchero.

A la niña, aquello le encantaba. El rostro del joven príncipe lleno de molestia infantil, casi como si su mirada amenazara con llorar en cualquier momento.

Era simplemente muy adorable.

La castaña finalmente abrió sus ojos, con un brillo pícaro en ellos. Recordaba a lo que se refería pero, molestarlo era divertido.

_oh! Enserio…? No recuerdo tal cosa…seguro no lo soñaste?

_que…? Claro que no!

_uhn…estas completamente seguro…? Es algo temprano para salir, no crees? Hace frio…-sonrió aun mas, cuando noto la duda extendiéndose en la expresión del mayor.

Realmente hacerlo dudar era tan sencillo que hasta comenzaba a sentir culpa por ello.

_b-bueno yo…-lo piensa un instante. Estaba muy seguro momentos atrás, pero cuando ella lo miraba de esa manera, toda la seguridad se iba por el caño sin darse cuenta.

No sería la primera vez que se equivocara. Realmente había pasado en ocasiones donde él se levantaba aun medio dormido y decía cosas que habían sucedido en sueños, pero que aun no pasaban en realidad.

Con ello incluso en una ocasión no se había acordado que seguía en pijama y casi llegan a la escuela así, tal cual salió de la cama.

No sabía que había sido más vergonzoso, el haberse dado cuenta casi una hora después de levantarse o que Chara lo había visto y no le dijo nada!

La castaña suspiro negando con la cabeza, mientras se desarropaba un poco las mantas para sentarse.

_ya, ya…lo piensas demasiado. Solo te estaba tomando el pelo…-admitió sin ninguna vergüenza, sonrojando un poco a su acompañante.

No era noticia que siempre cayera a sus bromas y engaños, pero siempre le resultaba embarazoso.

_q-que? Chara!-inflo las mejillas, reclamándole un poco humillado.

Esa expresión, solo aumento unas risas en la niña, apenándolo incluso más.

Ella sonrió, removiéndose un poco para darle un poco de espacio junto a ella, a modo de invitación.

_si, si…ya deja de pensarlo demasiado y ven aquí. Decía la verdad sobre que hace un poco de frio, así que…que te parece si posponemos nuestros planes para dentro de unas pocas horas, eh?-sugirió, llamando la atención de su amigo.

Si. Eso eran. Hermanos, amigos, mejores amigos; entre muchas otras cosas. Chara no lo pensaba demasiado, pero consideraba a aquel que ahora le acompañaba en la tibia cama eso y mucho más.

Asriel era único y especial, lograba que todo aquel resentimiento de su corazón pasara a segundo plano, invadiéndose de la calidez única que solo el emanaba hacia ella.

El chico se sonrojo ligeramente ante la sugerencia, pero no dudo en hacerle caso, arropándose a su lado. No era la primera vez que lo hacía. Era una costumbre común en días de mucho frio.

A diferencia suya, Chara no parecía retener muy bien el calor en su cuerpo humano, por lo que el suave y afelpado de Asriel, era la mejor opción para días de invierno.

Casi como un peluche…solo que respiraba y demás.

La castaña, apenas lo sintió cerca, se acerco aferrándose a él, como si de una suave almohada se tratara. El pelaje del príncipe era simplemente lo más suave que jamás había conocido antes, tenia siempre un suave aroma a limpio y ni siquiera le causaba comezón como normalmente sucedía con ciertas prendas de piel o lana.

Era perfecto, como todo en el.

_h-hey…e-estas algo cerca….C-chara…?-balbuceo el de ojos verdes, con un poco de timidez, mas no incomodidad real, encontrándose con una expresión relajada y cómoda en Chara.

La presencia de la niña, jamás le había incomodado o parecido desagradable, aunque era consciente de que en ocasiones ella no era la mejor compañía del mundo. Que había acciones y deseos un poco "malvados" dentro de ella, pero aun así trataba de no pensarlo demasiado.

Quería creer que era solo su imaginación; o que con el tiempo, todo aquello dejaría en paz a la de ojos carmín, para así ser felices como siempre el resto de sus días.

Tenía la esperanza que, con el suficiente cariño y paciencia, ella podría ser completamente feliz a su lado, olvidándose de lo que sea que haya llenado su corazón de tanto rencor. Con esa idea, no dudaba en ser siempre fiel a su lado, apoyándola y buscando hacerla sonreír con cualquier situación que pudiera imaginar, perdidos en ilusiones infantiles y sutiles de dulzura.

Por eso no había dudado en corresponde el abrazo, considerando que quizás dormir un poquito más no estaría mal, y menos así.

La castaña por otra parte, solo disfrutaba del momento, dejando atrás cualquier pensamiento. Esa sensación de paz y tranquilidad que solo el príncipe era capaz de transmitirle era única y nunca la cambiaría por nada. Desde el momento en que lo vio, supo que en él había algo diferente y que le atraía, pero no supo identificar de qué se trataba.

Ahora…ya lo sabía.

Era su calidez. No solo física por el adorable pelaje que lo envolvía, sino también de su corazón, de su esencia.

Se aferro con más fuerza al mayor, suspirado en señal de confort y cerro sus ojos, apegándose más a su torso. Quería escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Era quizás lo más relajante de esa en aquella posición.

No pudo evitar contener una risa, cuando se percato del estado tan alborotado en el cual, dicho órgano se encontraba. No le sorprendía en lo absoluto en realidad. Ya suponía que Asriel debía estar muy nervioso por su compañía, pero no imagino tanto.

Una parte de su ego no podía evitar hincharse de solo pensarlo. Estaba poniendo nervioso a un chico, aunque este fuera técnicamente una cabra.

Sonrió cerrando los ojos, deleitada ante esa "nana" de ritmo acelerado. Aun así, le gustaba lo que sentía, era como si de algún modo, el corazón de Asriel estuviera feliz de tenerla cerca; cosa a la cual no estaba habituada pero que sabia apreciar.

Asriel era así. Tímido, infantil, algo llorón y lleno de bondad para con todos. No podía creer o entender como alguien como él congeniara tan bien con alguien como ella. No lo entendía ni haría nada por cambiarlo.

Le gustaba como era todo y si por ella fuera, deseaba que todo siguiera igual por siempre.

El joven príncipe la observo creyéndola dormida y sonrió acariciando su cabeza con mucha suavidad. Cuando Chara dormía, mostraba una cara que prácticamente nadie conocía.

Una llena de paz.

El era feliz por el simple hecho de ser el único capaz de verla.

_así eres tan linda….ojala nos quedáramos así para siempre…-murmuro sin esperar respuesta. En su mente, solo estaba pasar el resto de su vida junto a la niña.

Que aquellos días felices se repitieran eternamente.

Comenzó a cerrar los ojos, algo enceguecido por la fuerza de Morfeo, cuando creyó escuchar una suave voz.

_...yo…yo también deseo eso….

Sonrió al reconocerla, dejándose llevar por sus sueños. Un sueño donde ambos jugaban en un campo lleno de flores doradas.

La humana por otra parte, solo se acurruco mas, mas dormida que despierta mientras recordaba su antes y su ahora.

Quizás….el mundo no merecía ser destruido en su totalidad. Tal vez, aun existían quienes valían la pena, aunque no fueran precisamente humanos claro.

Pudiera que quizás, la tenue calidez de aquel príncipe llorón, casi salido de algún cuento infantil, sería capaz de cambiar aquellos oscuros sentimientos, aun sin darse cuenta todavía, tan solo por la inocente calidez que su ser emanaba.

Solo….quizás….

Pero por ahora, eso no importaba. Solo compartirían su calor entre sueños, aquella mañana de invierno.

 **Notas finales: hola! De regreso aquí, con Undertale! Y es que realmente sentí que nos hacía falta mas Chasriel, no se ustedes xD**

 **En serio amo a esta pareja. Adoro a Asriel, entiendo porque Chara lo escogería ewe es un amor!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Por si aun no se pudo captar, todo esto está contando en sucesos antes del juego. Antes de todo el drama que sabemos les espera a este par T-T**

 **En fin, espero les haya gustado. Review?**


End file.
